lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Who is Owen?
Hello many peoples of this server, I have come to learn from our good staff members, that many of you do not have a clue who I am. That I am just some random stranger posting "Unnecessary" wikia posts. Well, I tell you now, I am no stranger, to you I might be, but to staff and long term players I am a common player of the community who enjoys getting involved, even when I do not entirely mean to. So without further ado, I shall tell you my entire story regarding this server. Owen, majorowen, Owain Whitefel, Riggen Dunhiir, Mijoran Histien So I first joined this server as a complete noob, of course everyone screamed "welcome to awakening". Back in the day there were not many new people joining the server, so this was something new. I originally remained factionless for a while and began settling by a large lake in Eriador. From there I blurted I wanted to make my own town and faction, etc. Then people began saying, "You need to apply" At first I had not a clue what they meant by apply. Was it a work interview? Did I have to pay? Eventually I decided to leave the server for a while and so I started reviewing other servers, until I got really bored. I then took my guts and joined the server again. I figured out how to apply for it, then I decided that I no longer wanted to apply for the custom faction, I wanted to become a custom character. And so with a book and quil, I wrote for days on end, about the entire life story of Owain, the character I would make. He was a magic user and so I also applied for the diploma, which I never got at all throughout my entire server life. The application was accepted, and I was way on the road to becoming a wizard! Strider, roleplayed by Shashik, helped me build a small fort at the very borders of the Ettenmoors. From here I decided to create a new faction, It would be called the Ettenwatch, based of the nights watch in A Song Of Ice And Fire. The application was accepted, and Fort Ettenwatch was being extended rapidly. Most people were amased by the progress made, and was eventually becoming one of the largest ever builds on the server. Skylord_Howard had recently achieved his Manager rank on the server, and became addicted to the the construction of Fort Ettenwatch. It received plenty of members already, all of which were reluctant to build the fortress. It was later renamed to Riverfoot keep. From there, I was often relating to the old server website, different to this one. It was there where I made my reputation, becoming the top poster on the website, and have spent the most hours on the server. According to a faulty hierarchy, when the first of the resets came, I decided to put an end to my character Owain Whitefel, and let another member of the Ettenwatch take control. I decided to become a privateer. Which the application of was accepted. When the community battle known as Dagor Dagorath came around, I had such high thoughts on the matter, believing I would most definitely win. I lost. And I was very b****y about it. The reset happened and the server was closed for an entire two weeks. That gave me the chance to write days and more days of forum pages on the website, leading towards my reputation today. I eventually joined another server for a while with Shashik. But then we found out that the server was back online, and we instantly joined. I was one of the first people to ever set foot on the server. There, chatting away with Skylord_Howard, did I decide to write the count down. And then... Chaos. The server was extremely laggy and nothing could be interacted with. You could only move around and that was it. No killing, no building, not even talking to NPCs. It was eventually fixed, and I was way under way about the construction of harbours and pirate havens. Then I took a break for a bit and constructed Minas Tirith with Howard, which now is deleted due to a reset. At that time, that gave me the uttermost respect from both staff and players. There was even a memorial built for me labled "Great Player". Also if I forgot to mention, I was promoted to builder rank, and eventually promoted to Head Builder. And then.... My computer broke, boom! Done for it. I was not online on either the server or the website for a month or two. It was only recently when I started posting again on the old website and eventually now on the new website. I post frequently on this website because I want to do as much as possible for this server, if that means spending all my time making these lore posts, encouraging players to create their own factions or join unclaimed factions. It will be until Christmas I believe, when I can actually start playing on the server. So that is why I cannot join the server, and why you may not even know who I am. I am now just a legend in the server. But I shall always do my best to post frequently on this website, allowing the community to hold its ground and not completely forgotten. "My bridge still stands. Does yours?" - Owen.F.J.R.Riseley This post was written by Owen, majorowen (Head'ish Builder)